


Kiss The Girl

by sleepismyfriend



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-29
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 03:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/498750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepismyfriend/pseuds/sleepismyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair goes to Cambridge to visit Liz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss The Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dallas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dallas/gifts).



> Prompt was Liz/Brig, unexpected surprise.

As he crosses the quad, Liz thinks she's dreaming. Long gone is the customary UNIT uniform, the khaki pants and combat boots. He's traded those for a polo shirt, newsboy cap, and loafers. Even his moustache is gone, his face clean shaven, and would Liz say, lighter? He even wears a smile as he approaches.

Who is this man, and what has he done with the Brigadier?

"Miss Shaw."

"Alistair." She glares, only because she's told him a thousand times she's no longer his subordinate scientist and like the Doctor, he's allowed to call her Liz.

"You look well. Cambridge agrees with you." Some things haven't changed, as Alistair surveys the student atmosphere. It's idyllic and much quieter, but Liz knows he's assessing threat levels. 

"You didn't come here to ask me about my research, did you?" She turns, walking towards the bench nearby. Alistair walks alongside, shaking his bowed head.

"No." His face is rather adorable, Liz thinks. They sit down next to each other, close but not too close. After all, the students know her as stuffy Dr Shaw, not remotely capable of dating or being human. She's sure she'll hear something by the end of the day. 

"Then what did you come for? You didn't really outline anything specific on the telephone," she says as he shifts, leaning one elbow on the back of the bench. 

"The Doctor and I were talking—" 

"The Doctor? Your last letter said he was off with some new assistant of his, travelling the stars in his rustic Police Box." Liz motions wide with her hands. "As if he could actually make that thing travel."

"Oh he can, there's no doubt about it now. He pops in and out, gone for weeks sometimes with Miss Grant. He's a great deal more observant than we originally thought—" 

"About?"

"He noticed I was being rather, shall we say, brisk with anyone that crossed my path. He thought maybe I needed a few days away."

"Well, I can't say I always agree with him, but I've been telling you for years you've worked too hard." The lightness she noticed is gone, and Liz sees the lines under his eyes. She touches his thigh, her hand lingering as her eyes meet his. 

What Liz doesn't expect is Alistair's hand covering hers as he leans in for a kiss. Soft but sweet, her eyes close at the light pressure as the world fades away to nothing but the two of them. 

She sincerely hopes no one is watching.


End file.
